


Bite Me

by MishiSin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creepy character, F/F, F/M, Human America (Hetalia), Lesbian Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Plot if You Squint, Supernatural oneshots, Vampire AU, Vampire England (Hetalia), Yandere character, bloodplay/hematolagnia, female on female sex, gay relationships, lesbian smut, slight non-con, ukus oneshots, vampire drabbles, vampire lesbians, yuri warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiSin/pseuds/MishiSin
Summary: Going into a 'haunted house' is never a good idea. Something Amelia should have thought of before accepting a dare and meeting a rather interesting vampire. This takes love bites to a whole new level.England/AmericaNyotaliaLesbians





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some ukus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- There's not enough nyotalia UkUs, when there's not enough UkUs in general but you get my point. I'm also trying a different writing style so tell me how you guys like it...  
> Warnings- Slight non-con, lesbian smut, bloodplay/hematolagnia, slight yandereish England

Amelia is a simple girl, she goes to parties with her secretly bitchy sister and tries her hardest not to get raped in a back alley by some weirdo. Which by the way has yet to happen which means she's doing a pretty damn good job. She did hook up with that russian boy a few weeks ago but he was hardly a rapist and that was only to get rid of the rumors that she was gay. Amelia is gay but her parents would kill her if they found out and the easiest way to avoid suspicion was to sleep with her friend, unsurprisingly it went horribly but the rumors thankfully disappeared.

The point is she's not stupid, well to some that subject is debatable but she does have some basic common sense. So when her oh so innocent sister's precious boyfriend threw a party and had somehow convinced her to play truth or dare she said no... at first.

"But Amelia, I really super duper need you to dare me to kiss Gilbert. There's no way I can get someone else to do it without them being a snitch. Which by the way means I trust you alot, so would you pretty please play?" My older sister Madeline begged, using her classic wide violet eyes routine. Which she totally jacked from me by the way.

So of course being the amazing sister that she is she said yes. Which brings us to this creepy ass old house which may or may not have ghosts sneaking around inside it. By the way Amelia just so happens to be afraid of ghosts to the point that her mother had to send her to a therapist, that was not the highlight of her life but you know at least she got 'help'.

Amelia took a shuddering breath, her palms sweaty and shaky. She could hear the leers of her sister and her boyfriend, both teasing her to enter the creepy place.

"Oh come on! It's not that scary, just go inside take a selfie and get the hell out of there." Gilbert, a young albino german taunted, his arm thrown around Madeline who was enjoying the attention.

Amelia flipped him off before shaking her head and opening the door slowly, as if to tell the ghosts she wasn't a ghostbuster and was only here to take a quick picture.

As soon as the door was opened a cold burst of air chilled Amelia to the bone, her tanned skin seemed to freeze as she entered the house. Sunflower blonde hair was twirled into knots as she played with it nervously.

"Heh, this isn't too terrible." She muttered aloud, her arctic blue colored eyes scanning the room in a nervous and jumpy way. Her fingers slid into her pocket pulling out a simple iphone, the screen coming to life.

She breathed a quick sigh of relief, her body calming down as she realized this really just was an old house. No ghosts to be seen... though you don't really 'see' ghosts per say.  
Looking around Amelia walked over to a weirdo looking statue and posed, throwing her fingers in the air with a peace sign and giving a nervous smile. There was a small click that signaled the picture was taken.

Amelia grinned, shivering slightly as she felt like someone was watching her before looking to the phone and screaming. In the picture Amelia was there smiling but you could see a blonde woman in the back who had striking green eyes and deathly white skin. The girl was smirking which made her creepiness that much more prominent.

"A- A ghost!" Amelia screamed, running towards the door that shut so suddenly she fell onto her ass. Which hurt really damn badly given the floor was marble and while her butt is soft it doesn't make the best cushion.

"Ow, shit! Whoever the hell closed those doors better come out or I'm going to call the cops!" She yelled her voice wavering, standing up and wincing when she realized her phone wasn't in her pocket nor in her hand. She most likely dropped it when she fell, but hopefully the pale chick doesn't know that.

"With what phone, unless you brought in another gaudy pink phone then I think this is your only hope of calling anyone." A luring british accent sounded throughout the room.  
Amelia spun in a panicked circle looking for the owner of the voice only to find the room still empty.

"W-well um, are you a ghost!" She called out, not sure what to say since she's probably going to die anyway. It's not so bad, maybe being killed by a ghost means you get to come back as a ghost and haunt people. If that was true she's going to haunt Madeline and give her some serious shit about making her come into this stupid house.

"Hmm, no. I've been called many things, shtriga, vrykolakas, strigoi, but I believe the most popular word for my kind in this godforsaken country is vampire." The girl said, suddenly stepping out of the shadows that were being casted by the wall.

Amelia shook, clearly not sure if she should believe this girl, or call her out on this satanic bullshit. So choosing the safe route she merely remained quite waiting for the lean woman to say something else.  
Instead the vampire seemed more interested in staring at Amelia, almost as if mentally stripping her. She scanned Amelia's face, her eyes glowing with lust as she licked her lips.

"Normally, I'd kill you. That's what I've done to any other idiot who's walked into my home. However, you are very... tempting. Therefore I have decided to turn you." The girl said simply her voice while deeper then Amelia's own was quite sensuous. Not that Amelia found her hot or anything she's pretty sure the girl is talking about eating her.

"S-so you're going to eat me?" She asked nervously, this was obviously a stupid question but she really couldn't think of anything else to distract the woman. She was still hoping that perhaps Gilbert and Madeline had heard her scream and called the cops or something.

"In a way yes. I do believe you'll like it though. My name is Alice Kirkland, it's a name you'll soon grow very used to saying." Alice leered, Amelia got the impression she meant that in a sexual way. Not that she was hoping that the british woman meant it that way... well maybe a little.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of anything twilight related, this girl is not Edward and she's most certainly not Bella. Which means she isn't going to be meek nor is she going to be silent while this chick eats her.

"I'm Amelia Jones. If you're going to bite me can you hurry up, it's kinda killing me waiting for you to just jump me." She admitted, standing up. If she's going to die she's going to die a confident sexy bitch, and hopefully get a few punches in.

Alice's narrow eyes widen slightly and Amelia nearly laughed at how her words affected the vampire. At least now she'll be remembered as the sassy hot chick.

"Er... you do realize that I said I wasn't going to kill you right? I plan on bedding you, making you my lover for life. Marriage, mating, however you wish to say it." Alice started, walking towards Amelia her black high heels not making a sound as they hit the floor.

"Ummm, don't you have to have like a license to marry people. As for the sex thing... that's call rape." Amelia muttered in reply, shrinking away from Alice's glare.

"I'm not as vulgar as that darling, my bite is erotic so you'll actually be begging me to touch you." Alice chided, her long hair almost floating as she stepped in front of Amelia grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

"You're going to drug me!" Amelia yelped, trying to push away the slightly taller british woman. Whom merely sighed still holding onto her waist.

"Oh shut it, I'm going to bite you. If you're truly my mate it'll merely turn you on. If not you'll die but if I didn't suspect you of being my mate you would've died anyway." Alice reasoned, groaning when Amelia screamed in her ear and finally managed to break free. She had a feeling Alice let her jump away.

"No! I am not going to allow some freaky dinky vampire try and bite me. What if you have rabies!" Amelia cried, running away from the other blonde and promptly slamming into a newly closed door.

"Ow!" She whined backing away from the door with a menacing look. She whirled around trying to spot Alice who had disappeared once again.

"Don't fuck with me blondie! It's rude to close doors on people, you should let me go and I maybe won't call the cops on your ass. Oh and give me my phone back!" Amelia screamed, stopping her cowboy boots aggressively onto the floor to try and garner Alice's attention.

"Blimey you're not at all as adorable I thought. It was cute when you were all nervous... maybe I should just kill you. That's better then being mated to an idiot. Oh by the way you're also blonde so that insult was idiotic." Alice taunted, her voice echoing through the house not giving away her hiding spot.

"H-hey don't be so cruel, I can still be cute." Amelia wailed, dropping to the floor, "Why are you being such a bitch anyways! Did you care to ask if I wanted to be mated to you, I might've even said yes. You are kinda hot."

Amelia's eyes widen, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as her round face turned a pretty shade of pink. "I didn't mean that! It was an accident, you are totally not hot. I meant the bitch part though!" She called out, looking around once again to try and spot Alice.

She sighed not hearing nor seeing any sign that Alice was even in the room, maybe Amelia scared her away. That would suck since Alice had somehow managed to magically seal the doors shut, so Amelia would probably end up starving to death. Not sure if that's an improvement from before, either die because you don't have food or die because you became food.  
Just as she was about to give up and start crying, she heard a muffled gasp. Amelia lifted her head up to see Alice sitting on the floor an even brighter red then Amelia was.

"Y-you said I was hot!" She exclaimed, "That proves we're mates." She jumped up in glee.

"Francine can suck it, I found my mate before she found hers!" Alice giggled insanely, before twirling around to me and grinning. Her fanged canines glinting in the dark.

"Don't you come any closer to me." Amelia warned, backing up into the wall. Gasping when Alice disappeared from her sight only to reappear right in front of her.

"Ssh, it's only going to hurt for a moment. I swear you'll simply adore it afterwards, don't try and play coy I can literally smell the attraction coming off of you. Not surprising given we're clearly destined to be mated." Alice whispered into Amelia's ear. Her hands moving upwards to pin Amelia's own above her head.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Amelia cried as Alice's mouth leered closer to her neck.

"Can't you bite me somewhere else... like my arm?" Amelia begged, her legs shaking slightly. For some reason that time Madeline said she had a vampire kink kept replaying in her mind and she really didn’t want the vampire biting somewhere as sensitive as her neck.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked plainly, "The answer is no, biting your arm is in no way a turn on and since I'd really prefer you to be willing the first time we have sex I'm going to have to bite your neck." She reasoned, pushing even closer to Amelia.

"Just relax, if you tense up you'll bleed more. There is no point in worrying you won't care about anything after I change you... well except me. We'll care about each other." Alice laughed, her chilled breath hitting Amelia's neck.

Amelia went to reply but was interrupted by Alice's mouth suddenly on her neck, and what felt like knives pierce her skin. She whimpers her breath ragged, a oddly gentle hand was keeping her head still.

The soothing presence of Alice's hand doesn’t last, however, for her body began to heat up, her blood seeming to flare, pinpricks coursed through her entire body. Amelia can't even muttered anything so she simply whines and tries to lift her hands to push Alice away, it obviously doesn't work but the horrifying thing is Amelia isn't sure if her arms even moved. Was this what dying felt like?  
Alice finally pulled away from Amelia, her lips dripping crimson red and her eyes glowing a creepy hue. Alice grinned at her, moving suddenly lifting her own wrist to her mouth and biting deeply into it.

"Hush pet, it's fine. I'll pleasure in a moment but I fear I may need to rush the changing process." The vampire chuckled dryly, "I may have gotten a bit ahead of myself when tasting you." Alice kissed Amelia's cheek. She then lifted her wrist to Amelia's lips and allowed the liquid to drip into Amelia's mouth.

Like a normal human being Amelia felt no urge to drink some random ass girls blood, so despite the pain her body was in she managed to firmly shut her lips and glare at the other woman who rolled her eyes.

"Please do stop resisting, it's only going to make it hurt worse... although this could be fun for me." Alice muttered giving Amelia a wicked grin before lifting her own wrist back to her mouth, filling it with blood. She winked at Amelia before pressing her even harder against the wall and kissing her full on the mouth forcefully pushing the blood down her throat.

Alice pulled away quickly, allowing Amelia to fall onto the floor and gag. "W-why did you do that?" Amelia asked, trying her hardest to scoot away from the vampire only to find her muscles really didn't feel like working at all.

Alice dropped to the floor next to Amelia, moving quickly straddling her as well as once again pinning her arms above her head.

"That's how this work darling, I change you to something not quite that different from human and then we stay together forever." Alice whispered in reply. Amelia froze at the realization of the words but had little time to ponder them as Alice's lips found themselves back onto Amelia's this time her hand sliding up Amelia's jean skirt.

Alice's pale fingers slid past Amelia's underwear and into the other girls sex, forcing a moan to escape the americans lips. Unsurprisingly Amelia tried to jerk away from Alice's touch with little force, the hot feeling that was coming from the other females touches was making it hard to resist.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Alice asked, moving her fingers smoothly in and out of Amelia who shuddered at the pleasure.

"Hmm." She moaned, lifting her arms to grasp Alice's white shirt noting how it was stain in what was most likely her own blood. Instead of horrifying her the realization made her that much more turned on, which was honestly kind of freaky.

"If you allow me, I can make this much more pleasurable." Alice suggested lustfully. Her green eyes watching Amelia carefully.

Amelia nodded in response, her hands lifting up to slowly run her fingers through Alice's long hair. The green eyed woman grinned, pulling her fingers away from Amelia's sex so she could remove the other woman's top.

Amelia inhaled sharply, feeling awkwardly exposed without her top. The lace of her red bra making seemed to match the red of the blood that was still dripping from her neck. She couldn't tell if the dizziness that filled her mind was from blood loss or arousal.

"Mind if I take this off?" Alice teased, unclasping Amelia's bra and tossing it aside carelessly. Something told the american she wasn't getting that back.

Alice lowered her lips to Amelia's chest, her long tongue running over over her pink bud. Amelia moaned loudly, her fingers knotting themselves into Alice's hair. Her legs sliding apart inviting Alice to pleasure her and unintentionally showing her willingness.

Alice grinned, lifting away from Amelia's breast to capture her lips. Amelia groaned, allowing Alice's tongue to slide into her mouth the irony taste of blood seemed to grow stronger as the other girl eagerly explored her mouth.

The kiss grew more intense when Amelia began to move her hips against Alice who grunted before breaking the kiss and moving to Amelia's neck. She listened to Amelia gasp and moan as she marked the tanned and slightly bloody skin shamelessly lapping up the girls blood.

Alice's hands moved down back in between Amelia's thighs, her thumbs hooked around her skirt and panties as she gently slid them off. Amelia shivered not realizing how cold the floor felt against her burning skin.

"You're being such a good girl, I guess I really did pick out the perfect woman." Alice purred, rubbing on Amelia's clit. Causing her to whine pushing towards Alice's fingers.

"Stop teasing me!" Amelia whined, suddenly finding the words she'd been seeking. Alice snorted at her fervor.

"Fine, fine. Looks like someone is impatient." The vampire muttered she moved her hands to rub at Amelia's soft toned thighs, leaning down to kiss her way up to her sex.

The moment Alice's lips pressed against Amelia's clit she jerked towards her, Alice didn't mind in fact she seemed to be just as eager as Amelia. She kissed and licked her clit making Amelia shiver in pleasure. Amelia's arousal spilled to the floor as she grew wetter, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck me." She demanded through a series of drawn out moans, Alice pulled her tongue away. A moment later her fingers slid back in between Amelia's folds, Alice quickly pumping them into her.

Amelia's thighs shook as Alice pleasured her, her pink lips parting softly as she panted the knot in her stomach grew almost as hot as her skin. She rocked her hips against Alice's fingers, as the vampire added a third finger to fuck her with. Alice moved to kiss her while her fingers still pounded into Amelia.

As Amelia felt herself growing close her moved her hands to rub on Alice's chest. Their tongues interlocking in a kiss, Amelia's walls pressed against Alice's fingers.

"Holy shit, I'm going to cum." Amelia moaned into the kiss, Alice ignored her and kept pumping her fingers. Alice's fingers shifted slightly hitting Amelia's sweet spot sending the blonde over the edge.

Amelia screamed as she came, shouting a variety of curses and praises that made Alice smirk as she pulled her fingers away from the american. She made no move to pleasure herself, only leaning forward to kiss Amelia's neck softly.

"I knew you were mine." She hummed, falling onto of Amelia breathing in her scent, "In a few more hours you will truly be mine and mine forever." Alice laughed her grip on Amelia's hand tightening. The american didn't seem to care, the exhaustion of cumming and the firey feeling in her blood was giving her a fizzed out feeling.

"Aw, go ahead and sleep my love. Fair warning you won't be waking up on the floor." The vampire whispered running her hands down the drowsy girls sides.


End file.
